


his real name

by saberchild



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberchild/pseuds/saberchild
Summary: 2 am time for me 2 release the tiny nugget of fanfiction i was hiding in my google drive i wrote this in december to like process my feelings about what blackwall uh did





	his real name

Blackwall had always carried himself awkwardly. Pluta had found it endearing – she certainly wasn’t in her element in the Inquisition either, even as she held its title. She looked down at the badge that she was holding. It was heavy. Tohm Rainer was not awkward. His seriousness had more gravity. He was composed and spoke carefully – a player of the game like the rest of them. He was worse – representing the ugliest it could get. She hated it.  
She flung the badge across the room, straight into a short, fat pot on the floor that shattered and spilled potions onto the floor around it.  
Had he tried to tell her? She hadn’t noticed. Could she forgive him? He was a member of the Inquisition now, had fought for hours at her side. They weren’t all noble people but… but this was different. She remembered the way people in the square had said his name – his real name – like it was a curse. The disgust in Cullen’s voice before he tried to equivocate. She heard another voice: “You’ve made quite a mess in here.”  
She turned and punched Dorian’s chest, weakly. She grabbed one of his lapels and pulled him down to her height. “I don’t suppose you’re hiding something as well? Secret past, blood on your hands, masked behind a-“  
He frowned. “I don’t expect you to take it in stride but you’re being irrational.“  
She loosened her grip and took a deep breath. “Yes, sorry, I didn’t think.... didn’t want anyone to, ah.” She straightened her clothes and brushed her hands on her shirt.  
“Did you want to talk?” he asked, leaning on the banister.  
“No. No, it’s not important. I’ll figure something out for him and then we can move on from this whole-“  
He went back to frowning “Not important? We both know that’s not what you… you’ve never said that when anyone- “  
“Dorian.” She looked into his eyes, forced a smile. “Thank you, but I’m really fine.”  
“If you say so” he said, nodding and turning to leave. He turned back around. “You know, you don’t have to be the Inquisitor all the time. Maker knows you don’t want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the lil commentary I had attached to this qhen i wrote it:  
> This started as just me trying to figure out the Blackwall thing again. Still dunno what I’ll do with him. He was cute but honestly I wasn’t feeling it and it would be fun/angsty to get rid of him. On the other hand this has felt like a game with choices that are definitely more satisfying than others and it would just be ending the old Blackwall story early. Fuck romance obviously which brings me to point two which is that my friendship with Dorian has been much more satisfying and I got all caught up writing that. Someone give me the friendship dating sim I deserve. Whatever I guess this is what I get for not choosing Cullen. I would never date Blackwall irl lbr hbhjbhbb Cassandra my love please take meeeeee
> 
>  
> 
> ....anyway my inquisitor died single probably


End file.
